James Kinderfield
"I protected a lot of people, I saw a lot of people get hurt. I did what I had to, just to protect them." Lieutenant James Kinderfield was a member of the Begs Police Force, who sought to over 30 years of service and solved over 100 cases. James saw everything in his life as an officer, but sometimes things there are not needed to be seen. Young Life James was born and raised in Begs, and from a young age wanted to join the Police Force. James went to Begs Public and Begs High school. James was good at sports and good at chasing down records in running and field events. He was taught by Michelle Dangerfield and Roy Crabblesnitch and many other teachers at Begs High. As everyone knew James he was like a friend everyone wanted. Joining the Force After James finished High School he went and joined the Police Academy. During his years there he passed his exams with flying colours. He was promoted at the academy and earned the rank of Lieutenant, before being updated to a senior lieutenant. James in his first 3 years as an officer saw the power of human love and bloody murder its so wrong. "We see a lot of bad stuff in the force, but we know how the others see it. we do our jobs and we make sure that we arrest the bad guys." Police Days With Quinton Quinton was on call the day his life changed again. Quinton was working the day the phone went off in his office at the school. "Philips here, what's up?" "Officer Philips, there has been a shooting in town, and the shooter is on his way.." "Who's the intended target?" "You." Quinton then said "I'll handle it.. Don't you worry." "What about your previous injury?" "I was 43 when I did my neck, I have full movement in my neck and arms I can run again. Don't worry about me." "Alright. We have an ambulance on standby." "Yeah surprisingly so does the school." Quinton hung up the phone and he left his office, shutting the door behind him. He turned and walked down the hallway and called out to Michelle and Roy, "Roy.. Michelle." "What Quinton?" "There has been a shooting downtown and the next victim will be here." "Who is the next victim?" Quinton didn't say anything. "Is it you? God if it is.." "It is. That doesn't concern me. What is that it might be a former student or teacher.. Maybe a current one." "Is there any police coming?" "There are cruisers coming to lock the place down, we do this calmly.. No idiocy." "Yeah no idiocy.. Looking at you Quinton, you'll be the one who gets injured.." "Yeah funny." As Quinton, Michelle and Roy locked doors around the school, they also locked the doors from the outside in, meaning no one could get out or in. They then got back to the office where they rung the bells for a lockdown. As the bells went Quinton said over the PA system "I urge you not to panic. We've received word that a gunman has shot someone downtown and is on his way here. All the external doors have been locked, and if you are in the toilet I urge you to stay there and go into the disable toilet. This may be the time you may want to get away from the windows, but tis your life.." Quinton then turned off the PA and saw the Police cars arriving. "Officer Philips.." "James.. Lets look around should we?" "No need.." As Quinton looked behind him he said "Duck!" Quinton and James ducked, Quinton had loaded his weapon. Quinton came from behind his cover and shot his weapon, missing the target. "You were never a good shot were you Quinton!" yelled the shooter. The voice was familiar so familiar in fact, Quinton stood up from his cover and aimed his weapon for the chest. "Put your weapon down now!" Quinton yelled. Quinton had the cover of a police car door, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Kari and the students watching from inside. Inside the office all Roy could hear was the shouting.. "This is insane Michelle. You know this is why I think Quinton retired from teaching.." "Yeah and you had to bring him back." "It wasn't my idea!" "Film this.." said an office lady. "What?" "The news is clear.. They've been tipped off about this, you film this then you have proof.." "Yeah sure.." As Roy raised his phone to record he said "God that shooter is familiar.." "It's because its Hullen's son!" "What?" "His son promised to finish what his dad started.. To kill Quinton..", The two stared out the window. Outside Quinton said one more time "Put the weapon down and put your hands up!" The shooter took off his mask and said "Not this time." Quinton held his weapon firmly on the trigger. "Shit.." "The tables have turned Quinton. Now I hold all the cards." Quinton then dropped his guard and slowly walked toward the shooter and said "This time you wont win. We wont say it again.." Quinton stopped a couple of centimeters from the car.. "Put the weapon down. I wont say it again!" As soon as Quinton said that a chopper was heard. "The news is ready for this report.." The shooter fired his weapon and Quinton fired his. Quinton was struck in the chest and the shooter in the forehead. The shooter was still alive when he said "This is revenge Officer Doctor Philips. My name is Gregory Hullen Jr.." He then died. Quinton fired another bullet. After that he saw blood from his chest.. James was attending to the gunman. "Forehead shot.. Nice.." James looked up and saw the wound from Quinton's chest. "Quinton!" he yelled, Quinton dropped in James' arms. James took to his radio. Whilst inside the building they were locked in Kari opened the window and left out a godly scream "Quinton!!", Kari needed to see who was shot. "Oh dear god.." Kari backed away from the window and she stared blankly to the wall. "Who is out there?" "Doctor Quinton.. My boy. He has a chest wound.." Meanwhile in the office Roy sent the video to the police and to the news. He didn't call an ambulance as he thought James would do that. James dragged Quinton over to the car and Quinton said "I can't breathe.. My chest.." "You've been shot.. I think you have a collapsed lung.." As the sound of the chopper was still near, James left Quinton for a second and he raised his arms to the chopper. "He's hailing us." James hailed with his arms 'Chest Injury'. The Pilot responded to this and called an ambulance. "This is NXP300, We are requesting an ambulance to Begs High. Officer Down I repeat officer down." This chopper was in fact a news chopper, they were filming the events of the shooting and relaying them live, so everyone in the world was watching them. James had never seen an injury like this in his career of over 40 years, but he knew this time Quinton wouldn't last another gun shot wound. As an ambulance came Quinton lost consciousness and was placed in stable condition. Roy called all parents and told them to come and pick up their kids, school operations had been suspended. Roy said to Michelle. "What do you think it is?" "A chest wound.. The signaling from James to the chopper suggested it, if it is Quinton is screwed." At the hospital doctors were working to save Quinton's life. He was taken for x-rays and the bullet had stopped a millimeter away from the main artery, the aorta. There was also a bullet fragment lodged in his arm, below his bicep. Quinton was taken into surgery to have both the fragment and the bullet removed, the surgery lasted 8 hours, due to the delicate area of the heart and the arm area. The cardiologist on duty this time again was Dr Ryan, the doctor who saved Quinton's life before. "This time Quinton, you really did good.." As Quinton was being operated on the school was a crime scene and Quinton was in the news once again. "We cross to breaking news. There has been a shooting at Begs High School leaving the shooter dead and an officer fighting for life." "That's right Selma. At 1pm A former student at BHS shot an officer in the chest causing a collapsed lung and bullet close to the heart. The officer's details have been given to us and the officer is Officer Philips. He is currently in surgery suffering from a collapsed lung, internal bleeding and a possible broken arm. His condition is critically stable. The shooter is now dead from a firefight, as you can see the school is now a crime scene, kids have been sent home and schooling actions suspended until further notice." Quinton had also suffered a collapsed lung in the shooting. 4 days later Quinton woke from his condition and 2 weeks later he walked out of hospital. Quinton had returned to work the following week this time to retire for good. Quinton had brought his uniform back to the station. "Quinton.. How are you feeling?" "Like my age caught up with me." Quinton handed over his uniform and said "It's time to retire." James nodded and said "We thank you for your service and we wish you good luck. Thank you." As a TV crew arrived Quinton was talking with James "Another crew.. This time you know I am done with public life.." "I know.. That's why we wont reuse your uniform. You know that walkway.." "I do.." "Where placing it there. Putting others first is what you did.." Quinton then said "That is what you do.." Quinton had a sling on because of his broken arm from his arm hitting the concrete as the bullet also ripped his bicep of the bone. Quinton leaned down coughed before the camera crew turned on. On the TV was the news and everyone would be watching that day. "We cross over to breaking news tonight, coming from the Begs Police Force Communication Room. We go live to the Sergeant of the station." "Pleasure to see you all here to watch something here today. The man beside me, showed true strength to get where he had gotten in his career." Quinton then said, "Today, I announce my official retirement from all Police and Liaison duties. Due to the injuries I received over a month ago, I have decided to end my career effective immediately. This was a very hard decision to make but one that needed to happen. Due to my advanced age healing from these injuries will take a lot longer then it used to be. I also never expected so many well wishes as I have received and I thank you all for doing that. I never meant to fire my weapon at a civilian even if he was holding a weapon himself. Explicitly being shot in my career at least 4 times, I thought something like this would end it." As Quinton answered a question he said "The bullet that hit me had landed in my chest, it was actually in my heart, they decided in surgery to remove it, but what the bullet also did was collapse my lung. They didn't know until they were about to close up.. The arm is a different story... When he shot me I hit my arm on the car door, fragments from a second bullet fired from him, ripped my bicep of the bone, as I landed my arm snapped. At that time I didn't even feel it. It was just my chest that was aching.." As Quinton answered another question he raised his injured arms and placed it on the table. "This time, there is no coming back. I do retire, this time for good." At the school Kari and the teachers where watching the conference. "Last time he said that.." "You almost got him killed Roy.." Back at the conference Quinton then said "And this time there is no 'he said that last time' this time I mean it. I will retire from public life and live like any other person." Quinton answered another question (one about the school), "I don't blame them.. I was only doing what I had to. Duty and Honour the main reasons I called for help. Roy knew.. So did Michelle.. I can remember a godly scream as I feel into James' arms.. It was horrible.. I do apologise to those affected.." Quinton then said "Whatever I do it seems to follow me forever." Quinton then stood up and said "Thank you all for coming" James turned to face Quinton and Quinton faced James, James awarded Quinton a services medal and James said to the media. "As you see, some officers would be a great Quinton, but he holds his head high, because he's done the things no one could think of. He has come far from the NOL to the Police Force. Congratulations." Quinton hugged James and said to his colleagues "Our achievements often go unnoticed but I would also like to thank the other people who protect people for a living. You guys are the best." Quinton smiled and he waved and said "Time for a rest." As the camera cut, Quinton said to the force "One is many, but you all have to fight now.." Quinton then said his goodbyes and he drove home and he sat down. The news had cut back to the station when Quinton turned on the TV. "Quinton Philips has retired from the force after his injuries from a shooting over a month ago. Doctors also said he would retire anyway as it was his fourth gun shot wound, this one would prove to be his undoing." Quinton laughed as he took to his social media. "You heard from the news folks. At the age of 76 I retire for good. No more jokes its all golf life from here on in!" Quinton posted it and played games, whilst comments regarding his retirement were everything from supportive to those agreeing he should've gave up a long time ago. Kari's Arrest, Divorce, Jailing For 4 years in Begs, Kari had gotten away with many things. But there was one thing she wasn't getting away with. One day when Quinton was at the office he was watching the CCTV of a business when he noticed a car doing 140ks in a 40 zone and did some digging. His digging revealed that a car of the same blue colour was speeding through the same area everyday for 4 years, even at one stage running over two known drug dealers in the area. Quinton made some calls to the high school as he noticed the emblem shinning off the mirror from a brooch, the school had knowledge of the known '140k driver' but not who it was. Quinton had acted on this and went to the school with another officer, James Kinderfield. Quinton told James to wait in the office while he talked with the head teachers. Showing them the evidence he had gathered. "This is serious.. The Board of Education has been notified and they are not happy with a teacher driving at 140kh, let alone leave in their lunch break whilst being on duty!" said Michelle. "Have you nailed down whose car it may be?" "There are three cars at this school with the same colour blue. They're in the PE department." said Quinton. "No.. You cant mean.." "Its either one of the two Kari's or its John.." said Michelle. "Quinton. Kari Kingram bought a new car the other day and John doesn't drive stick.. Its Davis." The table ummed and ahhed but Quinton wasn't having any of it. "Listen.. I'm going to make the arrest if its on a hunch or not. The Board of Education, The Neighbourhood watch, police and firies have been watching this car for 4 years terrorize citizens! For god sakes, she maybe linked to those to drug dealers who got run over and all those close calls down town!" Quinton said. "Now where is she?" "In her classroom. Ironically teaching car safety." Quinton opened the door and said, "If this is true and it is her, you may have not known but this will be a very big scandal. This may involve staff going to court." "Fuck that! That bitch can rot in a jail cell." said a member of the music department. Quinton shook his head and walked out the door. He said to James "Stay up here. I'm doing this one by myself." "You know rule number one Quinnno. Never leave your partner behind." "This is a school James. No guns here, I'll be fine." As Quinton walked away James crossed his arms and started doing paper work. Quinton walked down to the PE classrooms to hear Kari's voice booming from the classroom. Quinton walked over to the door but didn't open it, he knew the door was unlocked because the handle was loose. Kari's talking was the main point. "Now.. I want you to know that driving a vehicle is like driving a weapon. It will hurt and it needs to have some practice.. So remember not speeding can save you life." said Kari. Then Quinton said "It will also be a jail sentence for someone who does speed." Kari shocked then said "Quinton.. What are you doing here." Quinton was angry and he didnt hold back. "I'm looking for the teacher, who for 4 years, drove down the mainstreet at 140kh. Ran over two drug dealers, scared countless people. We tracked down the car, the dents and the plates." as Quinton said this Kari's husband Phil walked in to go into the staffroom. "Kari Davis, you under arrest for 130 counts of mis-use of a motor vehicle, 2 counts of dangerous driving causing death, 14 counts of driving in a dangerous manner. Any thing you do say will be held against you in a court of law." As Quinton finished what he was saying, Phil said "is this true Kari? The number plates? The dents? They were from you running! Kari what the hell! We've been together for 22 years, and you been on a watch list for 4 years now!" "Phil please calm down.." said Quinton.. "And you know what Kari? I did this the other week. I knew we were never really seeing eye to eye anymore. So I got divorced." Phil took off his wedding ring and said at the top of his voice, the class just listening to booming voice coming out of nowhere. "We took vows. You said you'd never lie to me! AND YOU DID! 4 YEARS OF IT!" Quinton took to his radio and said "James need you down here." "Kari you were the biggest hypocrite of them all when this case was on! YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T INVOLVED!" "Phi.. Please." "DON'T YOU DARE PHIL ME.. WE ARE DONE. OVER.." Phil then placed the ring and papers in her hand and said "Rot in hell." Phil stormed out and ran into James screaming "Get outta my way." James moved and went into the classroom. Kari standing there in shock and the kids bemused on what just happened. "Tweet this later. Because the media have wind." Quinton took Kari and said to her "You're doing the walk of shame. Your husband just left in a huff, your now divorced and every board wants blood." As Quinton opened the doors to the science block 4 classes looked on. Kari decided to do something she wanted to do for ages. She was still cuffed but she knew if she'd try to run it would help. As Quinton and James were walking slowly down the corridor she head butted Quinton in the face. "Oph" he said. His nose started bleeding and Kari was getting away. Quinton then looked up and said "Hey stop!" Quinton drew his stun gun out and fired it at Kari. Quinton then said "I'm used to that. I'm with the big boys." Quinton picked Kari up and put his stun gun away. When they got outside, waiting was the media, and every board in the country wanting to have their say. Quinton said to Kari "Shit storm about to happen." As Kari was brought further up by Quinton. Quinton had dried blood on his face and around his nose a little down his chin dropped to the concrete. Michelle was waiting with the head of the education department. "Kari, look what you've done. I hereby fire you from the board of education and your teaching license be revoked until 2066. That will give you enough time to thing about what you have done." Kari looked down and saw the police car. Quinton let James take her to the station as Quinton handled the media. "We finally arrested the 140kh driver. A teacher here at this school none other than a PE teacher. Kari Davis." "You looked a bit war wounded there Quinno." "She head butted me as we were walking out. Nothing serious." "How many charges at least is she charged with" At least 180 plus two from today. Obstructing justice and assault." As Quinton finished up he said "violence against any of our forces will not be tolerated." Quinton finished then had a paramedic clean up his face. "Lucky it's not broken Quinno." "I know." he finished up and then said to Michelle. "Look after Phil. He himself just found out." "What happened in there?" "He divorced her." "Shit.." Days later Kari was facing court and saw all the staff including her arresting officer. The judge on the court was finally facing the person who almost ran over her dog. Judge Hall said in her sentencing. "Kari Davis, you were a member of Education, who was a voice of reason to young men and women, yet you were hypocritical about speeding, when in fact you speed over 4 years dangerously. For the two charges of dangerous driving causing death, this court sentences you to 25 years in prison. For the 140 charges of driving in a dangerous manner this court sentences you to 25 years in prison. For the charge of assault causing harm this court sentences you to 10 years in prison and for the charge of drink driving this court sentences you to 4 years in prison. All up this court sentences you to 64 years in prison.. let this time reflect on those you hurt and those you used to work for." As the gavel hit the wood. Phil sat there and then said "Kari. I hope your roommate is forgiving as I am. Because I NEVER want to hear from you again." "Good. Neither do I." Quinton's Death Quinton after his retirement, still had his personal assistant who he had since his doctor days, Quinton kept him around as a close personal friend. Quinton was 80 when he decided to travel the world, so he did, Quinton traveled to China, Mexico and America and most of Europe before he went home. Quinton had maintained good health, but succumbed to constant chest pain at night due to his wounds on the Police Force, and his knee injuries from his days in the NOL, Quinton had this checked and even asked people who've been shot if it was normal and they said possibly due to the bullet landing in his heart, with his collapsed lung. Quinton also continued to give money to Begs High, even making an appearance at the schools Presentation Night, awarding someone with the Quinton Philips Medical Foundation Scholarship (QPMFS) allowing for that student to get a free tuition to anywhere in the country to study medicine. Quinton also suffered a heart attack at the age of 83 and he was now getting around with the use of a cane. Quinton then paid one last visit to the High School he served for so long and he talked with Kari one last time. "Kari, how are you doing?" "I'm doing better then you at the moment.." Kari was 54 and still going strong but she knew personally how good Quinton would be at 83. "Why did you come back?" "I wanted to say a hello to you. I didn't know how much it affected me to see you." "You managed to hold back for so long. We seen that for a long time Quinton. You never went back to your old office you never said goodbye to us personally, but we knew how long it would take you to come back. We knew how to leave you alone and we knew how to live without you." Quinton then said "Yeah, Thank you for that. My old office needs a check." Quinton then hugged Kari and walked to his old office and he opened the door and had a look. It was the way he had left it. Quinton walked over to the computer to see what he worked on all those years ago. It was word document that was still up. Quinton got rid of the document and he logged out of the computer and cleaned the office, Quinton put folders back on the wall, and he tidied the desk and put stuff in the bin. As Quinton sat down he heard Roy say "It's a different world without you Quinton. Life is no longer treating you good. The heart attack you suffered, your injuries finally caught up with you." "I know Roy.." Quinton reached into his pocket and took out the key, he gave it to Roy and said "You know that you have to move on, get another officer." Roy then said "We are getting another officer, the Board of Education decided to make this one wear a bullet proof vest." Quinton laughed, stood up and walked over to Roy and said "Do whatever you do to make it happen." Quinton then walked away, he walked back to his car and drove home. 5 years later at the age of 85 Quinton passed away due to his failing health, his assistant found him in the morning after he failed to wake up at his normal time. His assistant called for the police and called for media to come. As the police arrived so did the media. It was James who talked to the assistant. "You found him?" "I believed he suffered a heart attack. As he was on the phone to 000, speaking to an ambulance woman. He wanted someone to talk to." "So how is the woman? Sad to hear a person die over the phone.." "She's coming over to dinner with me. I wanted to do something for her." "What's your name?" "Andrew Adams. I've been Quinton's assistant and friend for about 30 odd years." As the media were starting to set up James said "This news will shock the entire town, you sure want to do this?" "If we don't, others will." James sighed and said "I'd never thought I'd say it, but this is a really nice house." "I know right?" Quinton's Final Resting At his funeral Quinton's final resting was difficult for all to take in. Claude returned home from Canada to say goodbye, as well as members from the NOL, Begs Hospital, Police Force and Begs High. As people watched on the TV, at the centre the crowd was crying as people he knew took the stage to say what they thought. Trish Meriweather took the mic and said "During his time as a doctor, Quinton wasn't afraid to speak out to some people who thought their actions as crazy. Quinton in his medical career saw many things that many would often not see in their lifetime. Quinton provided what some of us needed a leader and a friend. His career was dedicated to this." hanging from the coat rack was his coat and his stethoscope (Medical career), his tie, hat and sun glasses (teaching), his jersey was number 10 which was now retired and boots (NOL) and his weapon belt and shirt (Police Force). As Trish looked up to the medical crew and everyone else to say "He was never far away if you needed someone to talk to. This defined him as a talker and someone who conducted business the right way. His medical career defined his legacy." Trish wiped a tear away and said "He defined the word strong. He didn't let injury get him down, he was the strongest person I knew." Trish then said "May his spirit live on in all who serve in medicine and many other careers." Trish then stepped down and returned to the benches. Roy then stepped up to the mic and said "There is a lot to say about someone who served at the highest level of a schooling community. He brought his own flare to the PD/H/PE HT position. He taught all those in the PE area, that even if you are weak, don't be afraid to stand up for what you believe in. He stood up for what he believed in and this helped everyone he worked with. During his tenure as Deputy and principal he brought his own flare and judgement to the position. There will not be another Quinton in a school. Quinton was kind and he was caring. He treated all members of staff with respect, and they gave back that respect. That is why he was remembered as a man who wasn't afraid." Roy couldn't continue so Kari stood and finished speaking for him. "Quinton, was a person who was one of a kind. He was like the father some of us never had. Quinton even if he was controversial, it wasn't the way we wanted to remember him. We wanted him to do the best that he could do." Kari and Roy stepped down and back to their seat. No member of the NOL spoke because they were to lost for words. As James got up he said "Quinton was a great officer. He was one of the best. He wasn't afraid to put his life out there. He wanted safety in his tenure as an officer. He did that. And he knew that." After everyone had their say a priest came up and said "We don't say goodbye as most of you think. But we wish him luck, as he passes on to a career of Medical Policing & Teaching." As his funeral went on the priest asked for 5 members of the crowd to carry his casket out into the hearse. Kari, John, James, Kari and Phil did this, as Roy, Michelle, Andrew, Kelly & Trish carried the things that were on the coat rack.But instead of walking to the hearse as planned, the group marched through the town to the grave yard. As cameras worked the angle, emotions were high and bodies were sore. As they walked into the cemetery, Kari said "This is the 3rd time I've had to bury a co-worker. Make sure this is the last Quinton." They got to the site where he was to be buried. The Priest standing there saying "As well as the people who brought you into the world, we can bury you to it. We send you to the reaches of heaven and the reaches of a new area. We say goodbye to Quinton Philips a man who played for his country, a man who saved lives, taught lives and even arrested them. He's earned his journey to the life of the dead." As he was lowered, so were the things brought to him. As the funeral ended members of the school decided to place a 'remembrance rock' in his honour. Another Way No one in the force was ready for a fight more than James. James was on call the night he was asked by a commander to help him destroy the towns Cocaine epidemic. "James. We need everyone on this. We are taking down the towns Crack Ring. We start raids tonight." James knew the facts of people on Cocaine were devastating for the community and he had to do what was necessary to stop it. "Lock and Load." he said as he put on his weapon belt. As they left the station Adams came up to him and said "You need another hand?" "Need all we can get Andrew get in the car. We're going to an old neighbourhood.." As they got into the car Adams said "A familiar neighbourhood?" "Wont you believe it." When they got out of the car, they had three cars behind them. "Detective what happens here you wont believe. Because crack cocaine dealers are high off their own mix they can be very violent." As the first team took the back, another from the garage and one at the front door Adams and James. Adams held his gun and James had the door buster. Andrew shouted "Police! Get down!" as James bashed the door in, the house rocked of the smell and Adams held his weapon firm. His eyes stung and his voice hoarse from yelling. "Police! Get down!" he yelled again. James then said "Take the kitchen. I've got the bedroom." James took down a dealer and arrested him whilst Adams was still searching. His radio was crackling with other officers around town saying they've brought in drug addicts and dealers, and over $40mn was recovered in drug money and two houses were set on fire. Adams then shouted to James, "James... I found something! Get in here quickly." James walked in as Adams pointed to the sink. A foot was sticking out over a cover. "These dealers, find the worst places to hide bodies." "Is it.. A dealer or an addict?" "I don't know." As they put gloves on, James swallowed as he opened the cupboard. As the door slowly opened, the lifeless body inside fell out onto James and as James fell backward he screamed "Get it off me.. Get him off me!" Adams pulled the body off him and James looked at Adams and said "I'm sorry.. Its just bringing back memories.." "But Quinton wasn't a junkie. And he didn't have needles sticking out of his neck. Did any of them touch you?" "No.." As James got up he took off the shirt of the junkie. "What are you doing?" As James pulled the shirt up he then said "He's a dealer and an addict.." "How can you tell?" "He'd been trafficking. Look" He pointed to mid-chest area. "When drug baggies exploded in the body, the part of the body its in go red. He was force-fed them til the mixes popped. Staged to look like a cupboard murder." They then rolled him over to see maggots eating his back. James leaped back and said "Jesus.." "That's something new." "Get this out of here. Send it to autopsy and see who many he was force-fed." "We have a name on the junkie?" James picked up the junkies license and said "He's name is Harold Ingram. Local idiot. Booked for drunk driving 5 times." As they zipped Harold up a cop yelled out "Hey, if your done with Harold, check this out!" As the officers walked out of the room they met with the others. "A trap door. Wow how original." As James drew his weapon Andrews followed from behind. "This is the police! Is anyone down here?" said James. A cry, faint but easy to be heard came from a male voice. The two ran over to the men and saw then tied up and beaten. "These are kidnap victims Andrews. Call in a medic, maybe 5 of them. Hurry", James untied the victims and said "is there anyone else?" They nodded no, James then said "How long have you been down here?" "At least a couple of years. What year are we in?" James then said "Its 2017.." "Holy crap... i think its been 4 years. We've been here for 4 years, all 5 of us." "I know you all look exhausted, but how where you kidnapped?" "We are all friends and we were at a party, next thing we know we end up here."